fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of the Dead Origins: S1E2
Episode 2 “It may be hard for an egg to turn into a bird: it would be a jolly sight harder for it to learn to fly while remaining an egg. We are like eggs at present. And you cannot go on indefinitely being just an ordinary, decent egg. We must be hatched or go bad.” Negan says, taunting Rick with Lucille and he drives away “i’ll kill you later hahahahaha” *cue theme music* rick and glenn are on the rooftops, they see other people on a much higher rooftop and went to them “hey everyone this is rick” glenn said, the others go to him “well I don’t fucking like you, got a problem with me and your a jerk, I’m merle” merle says. “t-dog, andrea, jack myers, jacqui, morales” glenn said merle attacks rick and punches him rick sweeps him and kicks him merle kicks him back and punches him merle sweeps him rick aims his gun at merle who aims his gun at rick “you won’t shoot me” merle says “no your right, i won’t” rick said and spin kicks him off the roof to his death “good riddance he was a jerk” glenn says “let’s get out of here but what about the walkers” morales says rick punches morales in the stomach “screw the walkers what about my family” “YOU DON’T GET TO PUNCH ME NOBODY DOES” morales shouts “you don’t know what I’ve been through” “jesus man i’m so sorry” morales says and they hug “i have an idea” glenn says everyone is downstairs and glenn killed a walker and spread the guts on him “this is disgusting i won’t do this” jacqui says “OK” rick said. rick and glenn covered themselves in waler guts and went to get the truck morales watched with his binoculars “guys their doing it, they’re going to make it” morales said suddenly it started raining “no no no noon no no rick look it started raining” glenn said they make a brek for the truck and the walkers were chasing them and a walker is about to kill rick when jack myers tackles it “I got this goooooooo nooooooow” jack shouts as walkers swarm him glenn tears up “jack no no no we can’t leave you” “yes you can it’s how you survive!” glenn teerfully runs away as jack is devoured “glenn get a hold of yourself we need to go” rick shouts and they get in the truck and they drive to the store and everyone jumps onto the top of the car and they go away “nice one, you guys! it’s too bad about jack i know you two where friends” morles said “yeah we were best friends since middle school he mentioned he had family” glenn said “I promise our camp will take care of his family and honor them and take care of them” rick said “what about merle?” morles said “what ABOUT merle he was an asshole and needed to go” rick said *the camera pans to were merle was nd theres only blood, merles body is GONE* Category:Life of the Dead: Origins